


Peter Has A Crush

by nhasablog



Series: Peter Parker Is Bisexual [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “You like someone, don’t you?”“W-what?”“That’s it, right? You have a crush?”You’d think Tony had decided a red suit wasn’t enough and had wanted to turn Peter’s actual skin red from how rapidly his blush grew. Seriously, it took everything in him to not bark out a laugh that had suddenly bubbled up his throat as Peter stared all wide eyed at him.





	Peter Has A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my [my own headcanon](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com/post/174575008909/nhasablog-im-ngl-im-a-sucker-for-the-concept) about Peter being a baby bi. I hope you like it!

It took Rhodey joking about it for Tony to start considering it. Peter was 16 now; still hyper, still overly excited, but he’d been distracted recently, and Tony couldn’t figure out why. Before, when Tony had first started taking him under his wing, he’d gotten the impression that the kid was distracted in every other area of his life because of the whole Spiderman thing. Now he seemed to be distracted from even that.

“Maybe he has a crush,” Rhodey had said when Tony had lamented about the situation to him, and Tony had mentally facepalmed.

“Of course that’s it,” he’d said. He knew Peter had had crushes before, but this one had to be fresh. Fresh crushes were always more distracting than old ones.

Ever since that day Tony became more observant, even though he only had to hang out with the kid once in order to realize it all fit.

“Where’s your head?” he asked him one afternoon. Peter had clearly not heard a word he’d just said.

“Sorry?” Peter asked, shaking his head. “Oh, sorry, Mr Stark!”

Tony snorted. “You’re distracted.”

“I-”

“It’s not the first time.”

Peter closed his mouth, looking uncertain, but at least not terrified that he’d just ruined everything like he used to. Tony was glad he seemed more confident in their friendship.

“I guess I just want you to tell me if something is up,” Tony continued nonchalantly. “I mean, if you want to. I’m not forcing you.”

Peter rubbed his neck. “That’s nice of you, Mr Stark.”

“So what’s up?”

“Oh, uh-”

“Something is obviously up, isn’t it?”

“I guess.”

“You guess, huh.” Tony crossed his arms, glanced at the couch and said, “You wanna sit down for a moment?”

Peter didn’t reply; only followed and settled down beside him.

“Now.” Tony turned his body toward him. “Talk.”

Peter squirmed under the scrutiny. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s obviously not nothing. In fact, only a moment ago you guessed it was something.”

Peter snorted, relaxing a bit. “I’m not really sure what to say.”

“You like someone, don’t you?”

“W-what?”

“That’s it, right? You have a crush?”

You’d think Tony had decided a red suit wasn’t enough and had wanted to turn Peter’s actual skin red from how rapidly his blush grew. Seriously, it took everything in him to not bark out a laugh that had suddenly bubbled up his throat as Peter stared all wide eyed at him.

“I- no, you- I don’t-”

“Well, now you can’t even deny it.”

Peter slumped dejectedly, eyes anywhere but on him. “How?”

“How I knew?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t. Rhodey suggested it when I told him you’ve been distracted. It was a shot in the dark.” Peter almost looked offended now, and Tony had to laugh this time. “Relax. This isn’t the first time you’re crushing on someone, is it?”

Peter shook his head, a nervous smile finding his lips.

“So?” Tony grinned at him, raising his eyebrows. “Who is it? Give me details.”

Peter breathed out a laugh. “You don’t know them.”

“That doesn’t matter. I will in a sec.”

“Mr Stark, I-” He cut himself off, seemingly frustrated for reasons Tony couldn’t understand. Maybe he’d forgotten more about what it was like to be a teen than he’d realized.

“What? You can tell me.” Tony slung an arm over his shoulder, suddenly feeling as if this conversation was important. “I promise I won’t tease you _too_ much.”

Peter was still flushed, but the shy smile he shot him felt different. It felt uncertain rather than embarrassed.

“Okay, seriously.” Tony retracted his arm, not wanting to overwhelm him. “What’s wrong? Did you find out they don’t like you back?”

“Not exactly.”

“So?”

“I just-” Peter ran a hand over his face, and Tony wished he could take the distressed expression with it. “I’m confused. And I know this isn’t a big deal and it’s definitely a more common thing now and I’m lucky I live today rather than in the 50s or whatever, but it’s just strange to wake up one day and realize your identity is different from how you originally viewed it.”

“What-”

“And it’s stupid, you know? It’s not like I had ever excluded this. I’m young and have only had one crush before this one, so of  _course_ there was a chance, and just because I hadn’t really thought of it-”

“Kid.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t follow.”

Peter’s face caught fire again, but he didn’t look away this time. “I-”

“Breathe. It’s okay.”

He exhaled loudly, inhaled slowly, and repeated it a couple of times before saying, “What I’m trying to say is. Well. I think I’m bisexual.” He shook his head. “I know, I know. There’s no reason to freak out over it, but I can’t help it. It’s all so new.”

Tony had always found it interesting to witness Peter argue with himself. Telling himself off for feeling complex human emotions when he supposedly knew better. It reminded him a bit of himself, if he was gonna be briefly self centered.

“Wait, so you’re freaking out because you’re crushing on-”

“A guy, yes.”

“Oh, Pete.”

“I know there’s nothing wrong with it-”

“Definitely nothing wrong with it.”

“-but it’s kind of scary, you know?”

Tony knew. He knew all too well. “Have you talked to anyone else about this?”

“No. Not that I think they would judge me or anything, but…” He trailed off, but Tony knew what he meant.

“You can talk to me. If you want.” He held out his arms. “I mean, I’m very obviously pansexual.”

“I wanted to, but I just didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“I brought it up for you. You’re welcome.”

Peter laughed, his body visibly relaxing. “I should thank you.”

“It’s no need. Now.” Tony poked him in the ribs. “Tell me about him?”

Peter recoiled, but didn’t otherwise acknowledge the poke. “There’s not much to say.”

“I’m sure that’s the biggest lie you’ve ever told.”

Peter’s cheeks were tinted a rosy pink now, less vibrant than before but still very much present. “He… well, he’s amazing. And has no idea I exist.”

“Typical. Do you want me to march into school and like hand you your lunch or something to show we’re best buds?”

“It’s okay, Mr Stark. I wouldn’t want him to only notice me for that.”

“Have you tried talking to him?”

“Well, no.”

“Ah.”

“I’ll only act a fool.”

“Or he’ll get incredibly charmed by your personality.” Tony poked him again, making Peter laugh this time. “I’m sure he’ll even love how ticklish you are.”

“He’ll never find out about that,” Peter said, giving him a pointed look.

“So I can’t show up and tickle you to pieces in the middle of a crowded hallway?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Shame. I guess I’ll have to keep that behind closed doors.” Another poke, another laugh, this time accompanied by Peter batting his hand away.

“Stop it,” he said, a helpless grin playing on his lips.

“Why? Gotta lighten up the mood somehow.” He used both his hands to wiggle his fingers against Peter’s sides, but Peter was quick and was suddenly standing, out of Tony’s reach.

“Please don’t,” he said when Tony made a move to get off the couch as well. “I’ll run.”

Tony barked out a laugh. “Fine. Only because I wanna hear more about this mysterious guy whose name you won’t even tell me.”

“You’ll probably go into his school files or something if I do.”

“Have you so little trust in me?” Peter sat again, and Tony kept his promise to keep his hands to himself. “What year is he in?”

“A year above me.”

“Oh, so you like them older.”

Peter covered his face. “Why are you so set on embarrassing me?”

“Because it’s so much fun. Wait until I tell Rhodey he was right.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Yes, I would. I’ll call him right now.”

“Tony!”

Peter was still a distracted mess for several more weeks, but at least Tony now knew the reason and could tease him about it from time to time.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
